


Heaven & Hell

by GrayZeppelin



Series: Blessing and Hate [1]
Category: All Dogs Go to Heaven (Movies)
Genre: 1970s, 1979, Alternate Universe - Canon, Gen, Heaven & Hell, POV First Person, San Francisco
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 10:31:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20152183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrayZeppelin/pseuds/GrayZeppelin
Summary: "In a serious threat that arrived, and for those who have their quest to claim Heaven's most valuable thing of all by the hands of angels, minions of darkness have grown deeply into war to claim Gabriel's Horn. If the conflict starts, then how far will you go to keep body and soul together for your family, and friends to battle demons?"





	Heaven & Hell

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone! GrayZeppelin here from FanFiction! I am bringing one of the completed fics to revive my story from being abandoned I used writing All Dogs Go to Heaven book for years. 
> 
> Regardless of my book from FanFiction, which it has grammars to deal with, and I haven't finished it for a long time, at this time, there will be slight changes and improvements to follow, based on the fan work. 
> 
> I am new to this site, so give me lots of support and hospitality to Gray! And enjoy reading!

Volume One: Inferno

Charlie

I awake from my sleep as I lay in my soft cloud pillow. I just had a nightmare - a dream where I felt lost of hope for my great human pal David; my best magician kid who becomes an adult and takes good care of his family. My nightmare has vanished from my sleep. Every time I seek beneath the stars of the skies and Holy City glowing gold in the night, all the angels from heaven sing. Even this instrumental horn is lovely to any musician who can unlock the Gates of Heaven for the newest members of animals and human. In through God's light, transporting to the City of Angels Golden Kingdom, a keeper who lies and sleeps next to the loved ones who eventually passed away from friends and family. A man's best friend uses loyalty, strength, humility, compassion, protector, guardian, and mutual respect to the owner as a part of the household member. 

It has been sixteen years since Gabriel's Horn fell into the heart of San Francisco, this Cat Demon claimed it who used his evil goal. He dragged many angels down to Earth and sent them all inside the cells from the lonely, notorious island of Alcatraz. The enormous Cat Demon failed his triumph when I bowed a yellow horn. I sent all my angels back Heaven where they live. Red's whole body dragged under the small, hell-hole His boss was not pleased as the enormous red cat monster pulled him inside for his severe punishment. It is currently unknown whether Red is alive or dead. 

Through all the years I have spent through a healthy life with Sasha from David's parent's old house, I comforted myself with the boy's family where I entered with my love. From seven months after the Alcatraz, David's stepmother Claire was having her son born and raised Greg, David's half-brother. 

In five years after the Alcatraz, Sasha and I grew seven gorgeous puppies in our related furs of hybrid between mines and my love. In the following of names of animals are: Tara is a smart paw and who likes to investigate a crime like a man's best friend searches illegal parts from K-9 in SFPD. Ritchie is the hard worker son who always supports my best friend in the Flea Bite Club business and also works out along Gerta who was the bartender at this club. Robbie is an intelligent helper who confronts Sasha to give paws on her job to success the work with Bess, who is Itchy's old lady and a coach to become healthier when exercising from her physical education. Melina is a stylish K-9 Marine who is being proud to save the country of U.S. in her individual, and classified black ops like to honor ranks. Sugar is the cutest daughter who is a passionate singer in becoming a rock star. Bonham is a procrastinate son who loves to sleep next to a whippet angel, my boss, who is the leader clan to bring the newest dog angels from the stairway and the Gates of Heaven. And last but not least, Drake, my special son, who was an honest guardian dog like a warrior, guarded David and his family against their home. 

Drake was my only child who used the emotional and sometimes stressed out like me, as I look the same thing from a long time ago in traditional old days. I taught Drake as he became a junkyard dog, including his strength like fought against Otto's gangs, primarily allied my old K-9 daughter Tara to stop the criminals in all of lowest soft white puffy cloud town. I showed my son how to calm his socialize mind with a wise half-Irish setter and half-German shepherd. Drake revived my best friend from trouble, being strong; Sasha told her story everything to him about his father from Heaven. 

Six of my puppies got grown. And the seventh was my boy, been missing in unknown cause I cannot discover what happened to him. 

For five years after the Alcatraz, my Irish love suffered. She could not eat and move her around, especially the sleep she hated the flames which within her stung. The only cause from the belly inside of her was a monster; a typical tapeworm it ate the living tissues and spread wild like it was no tomorrow. It was severe to see her crying. My love did try to survive a horrific month; she didn't have any choice to live. She was either living on Earth for more suffering, the worse tapeworm would claw my love's belly, or she must live in the spirit where all dogs live from Heaven above us, to bring peace and let the tapeworm disappear in a middle of a puffy cloud. She only wanted to stay there with me at David's house. The doctor from the pet care found nothing to find the virus to needle By next month of the night; I told her that I will always be with her. On the next day, her suffering inside was no more burning. My human pal and his five-year-old half-brother Greg supported her, buried in the backyard of David's house. I gave soft reddish roses on the bottom of her name of in loving memory of Sasha La Fleur. 

I didn't get a chance to stay along with David, Greg, and their parents. The only world I was the loneliest heartbroken dog was about Sasha's death and wanted to bring her back alive. Annabelle refused to send an Angel to resurrect from my love's body. My boss created my decision to join Sasha in Heaven with no suffering when I confront David as I told him to stay put with his family. I was living on Earth at least five years and didn't reach up into twenty years of my resurrection; this was a promise from Annabelle's award when I retrieved the horn back in Heaven with Itchy. 

I lay down on the white puffy cloud from the Golden Kingdom of Heaven. A light blue planet of waxing gibbous shines among, and torches on every corner of yellow brick sidewalks enlighten. Free snack bones below the cloud vertically, fly like a tickle legged butterflies upward. The puppies use their wings and play along with human children when blocking the moon's view and from down there, the angels carry gorgeous babies like love. The night's sky looks perfect crystal as the millions of smallest stars in our Milky Way shines in light-years away from here. 

I may look myself as a slender dog as when I ate some healthy food instead of eating some double chili cheeseburgers with onions and pickles. The temples of golden angels dull from the moon brighter than the sands of a burning glass. I have a great partnership with the angel who watches over to her son David every day. She comes from the machine builder that supports her great friends she has ever known to help the soldiers, including theirs from World War II. Although she retired because of the military leadership, a general of the army from the Pentagon talked to her and her old man, Thom, David's father, to give a plan for family lifetimes as retiring family marines. Abigail is the mother of David. I did answer David that he asked the question about can his mother see him from Heaven. Even though she was gone from the mortal realm, but here, she is always there for my human pal. 

I rise from sleep, stretching up my back, which pops up like a crunched knuckles crushing. Those angels including the bloodhound dogs I am looking at forward are considering taking a stand their ground for the entrance of the sacred art irregular roof, that place is where Gabriel's Horn is located inside the glass cylinder so no one can allow the touch of the enormous golden platinum. I believe these guys are meant to not compromise the orders from Gabriel, who is the archangel of Heaven and also the leadership of humans, especially my boss. I am also always looking for the horn and the guards in front of me at the quarter-mile away. Somehow or another, the angels fly their wing coming up from the west approach to keep an eye out the newest members as a circumstance the restriction to do not let them trespass the entrance. To me, I am always welcome to talk to the guards ahead and also can go inside the sacred art irregular roof. 

In my mind, I had some disturbance. Something I had overcome the street gangs I scrammed them off my tails when I entered Carface and Charlie's Casino boat that sank below the Bayou from New Orleans. There was a small pack boom memory when I saw my old nemesis friend who confiscated his eagerness. Carface murdered me when my eyes covered as I won my gold watch on that night, and right at this minute, The Chevy car ran me over to the harbor; I got drunk back then. I could have listened to my best friend, cried out loud, calling my name freely. That was a significant death. From the inside of the casino, I only remember what attacked some Carface gangs, tied up on the anchor to swallow the water on my lungs, and King Gator, who is the gigantic alligator monster who nearly crunch me inside the cage from his warmth breath mouth. The Gator arrived and caught me off the tied up ropes below my chest to abandon the drowning. 

"Charlie." I hear a beautiful voice behind me out of nowhere as my Irish setter hiatus me in a moment when I turn around. 

"You sleep well on pillows?" She asks. 

I may speak to her actually, but then I have no other words to say. Most of all, I couldn't choose to close my eyes well in my sleep. I sigh slowly and suddenly tell her. 

"Well, honey," I look at my memories I have seen from the casino, but it gets distracted when I pause, "I didn't sleep well enough." 

"Why?" Sasha asks with care and breaking tone, ambling closer to me with her eyebrows rising. "What's wrong?" 

I was ashamed myself when I had something wrong I have said to my best friend about the little girl who was an orphan like I didn't mean of saying didn't care for her, dumping her for an offense. I look terrible. "I uh…" I stop for a second, looking at my memories again from the broken church where the orphan girl, Itchy and I were there to take care of the puppies including the collie who takes good care of them. I heard Anne Marie cried when Itchy and I done the argument when I said darkly to my best friend. 

"You are not my friend." Anne-Marie sobbed. "You are a bad dog!" 

"I was having some uncomfortable fit when I lay down on these pillows," I said, pointing at the pillows inside the smallest soft cushions. I lied. 

"Uncomfortable?" 

"Yeah," I nod, brushing my neck behind, "it feels hardened like a rock scratching to my belly that irritates me." She goes to the pillows where I lay there. 

"I don't think these pads meant to be harder," she grabs plenty of it, observing them all, "but I'll find you some softest pillows for you to get some comfort rest." 

"I appreciate to grab some best pillows for me, Sasha," I compliment her outside, within me growing anxious, "but I don't feel like going to rest in a while." 

"It's almost a midnight I believe," Sasha figures, glancing the horizon. 

"I can see the clock over the golden glass tower at the kingdom," I visual the time movement pointers. The large one sets at the ninety-degree angle to the left and the small one point at barely twelve. Every angel goes to bed at twelve; I can or cannot because I always head forth to the council meeting with Annabelle, and other noble angels who are alongside with Gabriel the Archangel and some other animals are the leadership. Soon as I look at the clock, it changes to a golden life watch with blue ribbon I used to wear for my soul to return to a resurrection. It flows and comes straight to me. 

"Maybe you can search for a council meeting earlier with Annabelle," she nodded, "if you don't mind going on a rush late in a strike of a clock points at twelve I mean. I'm just saying." 

The pocket watch continues flowing towards me as I stand still and startling softly. As it comes on one foot, the clock glows into a glowing-like fire monster I recognize I had a nightmare before — the Hellhound, who is the pet of a Satan owner. Small demon puppies come from its breathing flowing fire stroked ahead when I get scared out loud in bones of wreckage and the winged hooded monster at the tip of a boat in front. I open my eyes wide. Sasha calls my name, and the Hellhound speaks louder like a death voice. 

"Charlie, don't be startled. You had come to hell before when you were inside of your nightmare. Your soul looks unique as life can drag you down there with the Greatest Enemy you'll ever face. Retrieve this watch you wore, and nothing can revoke your infinite summon life." 

It glows lighter in its eyes with full ashes of the fire, and its mouth also does. But then, I react when Sasha use her left paw land on my right shoulder. 

"Charlie," she calls my name in serene, I turn to my love, "you've heard what I just said, right?" 

I breathe and exhale repeating; I start to turn back where I just saw the clock on the tower. The pocket watch has vanished. Everything else revolves again though. "Of course darling," I quiver my throat and my tense body. 

"Are you okay honey?" Sasha worries, "You're getting sweat. What happened to you?" 

The devastating I have ever seen has come to insane me on my head as I close eyes and won't go away this monster I know. The small things of goblins bitten me, the mantle lava sunk the bone ship as I climbed up the bone creature on the front, and stranded on its head with painful how I ever use to have in my phobia. 

"Oh no," I tremble my head, "it's coming; it's coming to get me." 

"What's coming to get you, Charlie?" She starts too suspicious when she sees me frightening. I still close my eyes harder. "This... this monster, the flames, fire-breathing hound, demon puppies, they all terrifying me!" I grip my paws, cringing and eyes flash into flesh in the cold. Sasha grasps her soft hands around me. She can feel the trembling of my phobia like cold freezes my blood on the ice cubes. 

"Charlie, Charlie," she now hushes me, "it's okay, look at me, look at me." I sudden look at her eyes clearly in crystal with my green eyes. 

"Calm down," Sasha calms me down, "take a deep breath and exhale. Let's do it together, Charlie." I listen to what she says to me, importantly. I give a chance to breathe in, slowly, and now letting it go. Breathe in, exhale she says. I do this repeatedly until I reach up to the last final time. Now I look confident. 

"I'm okay," I nod to Sasha. 

"Okay," Sasha calms. At first, she thinks the way that I was the last seeing in daydreaming. "What was that all about in you, Charlie? Sincerely you looked at the clock ahead that makes you go somewhere else you imagined." 

"It wasn't just a clock I was staring at honey, but I had some dreaming though," I say with narrow eyes. 

"What were you dreaming about, honey?" Sasha inquiries in intrigued. I look back at her eventually. I begin. "Something I have been used to become a junkyard dog a long time ago. I had some fatal condition when I had come to Heaven here for the first time and stole some life pocket watch over there from the Clocks of Souls, and even I resurrect myself dragged down to Earth, as the way Annabelle said to me that I could never come back to Heaven. Because I have touched the stone-cold clock." Sasha pays close attention to what I am saying is a fact about me from forty years ago. "I go back to my best friend Itchy from the junkyard place we have been there before," I said in a manner way, "he saw me die in a car impact. I came there inside to check-in with Itchy, so I let him know I was back from the dead as a ghost." 

"You died?" she asks. "When did you get killed?" 

I haven't told her about the deaths I go over about twice. The car impact when Carface murdered me, and the casino ship that sunk, tried to retrieve the pocket watch but drowned under the final flowing swim on my paw about three inches away from the blue ribbon. At this moment gets many complications about my first life from the late 30s; rat racing, things get changed from Carface, rescued the little brat, horse racing, money as luck, my club has burned down, and I remember everything. I couldn't say to her for about five seconds. "I was murdered four decades earlier," I answer. 

"Forty years?" Sasha asks with wide-open eyes. 

"The first death I was standing still when I got drunk," I explain, "There was a car close to the river that belonged to the owner of an unknown citizen, Carface's sidekick told me that I must stay there and don't peak. Most of all, the last words I have said myself was, 'You can't keep a good dog down.' And suddenly I have felt something worse than I have ever imagined. What had a surprised me is that a Chevrolet car ran me over with no parking brake, drifted across the vast of dark blue tears where I presumed dead." 

"Aw Charlie," she comes close to me, "Didn't Carface show up on the Christmas Eve we celebrated a long time ago? I remembered him bringing back the presents for the puppies, especially the money collection to Timmy. Wasn't that your old buddy changed a good side we were as a team with Itchy?" 

"We did our best to manipulate Carface to change," I answered, "but yes. He was one of us as soon as he goes over to his head about Timmy's final Christmas day, just before our companion questioned about society." 

Timmy. What a curious cure bloodhound puppy that had a broken leg once before. All of my pack did send the rest of the money collected to my little buddy who needed medication for his broken leg and spent some time in the coldest weather of droplet snow from the heavenly clouds of color. I can't be sure why Timmy was very sick from dying. I request that Timmy had a total donation; he deserves himself to be intense than fear because he always fights his injuries from the clinic hospital for pets like the doctors will regenerate the surgeries in a bone to fix. Timmy likes to change the world has ever known for his life of reputation. He's all grown up about five years; Timmy did what he made courage from his heart to defend his human family of Martha from trouble, a little girl who is a friend of David's from school. 

Actually, inside of his heart, there was love from courage. His family went disappeared when the little squirt was about the puppy age, and Martha and her parents founded the grit from her address street where Timmy was born there close from the neighbor's house ahead. Tim has some guts in his spirit; he deserves to have no fear of all dogs. I prayed for my little man who what he finds the courage inside of him. Here is what life in Heaven and Earth has: 

There is always hope, 

Hope brings an unusual hero, 

A hero who will never surrender to vigilante, 

Vigilante wishes the hero to murder or dies trying, 

Trying is weak in which products fail, 

Fail you must go over your mistakes, 

Mistakes you fixed to learn, 

Learn builds your experience, 

Experience brings the next generation, 

Generation uses passion, 

Passion creates love, 

Love is life, 

Life is everything, 

Everything bears the happening, 

Happening builds present and future there. 

"Is Carface still alive?" Sasha asks softly about my buddy. Can't tell what is up to him right now though. "I don't know," I stammer. "I possibly not sure where he is Sasha. I also have a favor to him that he must watch over David as soon as before I left Earth from ten years earlier." 

Just then, I walked forward to the edge as Sasha comes to me. I stop when she questions me. "What were you and Itchy up to for the last forty years, honey?" 

The tower clock strikes ten minutes before midnight. 

"Well," I pause, "it's a long story. I have to tell you this, Sasha. But, I have to spit everything I was doing with my best friend. Itchy and I were in New Orleans, my hometown. From there at the junkyard, Itchy got nervous as he told about Carface and his pack of powerful gangs. Especially the monster." 

She perplexes as if her head tilts to the right. "Monster?" she asks, confusing to him. 

"Itchy and I went inside the A/C vent to find this monster where Carface hid it from many dogs and me except his sidekick Killer. Inside there, Itchy looked terrified that he couldn't let me past there because he was saying what both of would die if we found the monster. But it was not. Itchy accidentally opened the A/C covers before I looked at him with his itching fleas and told him to stop. I approached the open A/C cover, down there. There were crumpled clothing and sheets, which covered someone. Someone who is not a monster, I'm afraid. Someone is like a prisoner there, Carface's prisoner. 

"When I told Itchy it is not a monster, Sasha. Itchy and I peeked closer when a human's arm shown. The covers and clothes drifted when moving. What Itchy and I watched it down there, there was -" 

Sasha is concern about my story, interest. "There was what, Charlie?" Sasha asks. She wants to know what I saw down there in the room where there is a curious, cuddly, and loving person. All I see is a unique child who does not have parents. The child who has blue eyes, a red torn gown, yellow with a blue silk dress, black shine shoes, and a wavy black hair with a yellow ribbon. "There was a little girl," I explain. 

She opened her eyes soft and full. 

"This human child who has a healthy heart in her veins. What a beautiful voice I have ever heard in my ears," I shake myself when smiling, "Carface was there, including Killer who is a sidekick and a partnership with him, they both came down the stairs to see the girl there. As she started to talk Carface about going outside, he agreed but then soon I have realized is that the human child can speak to animals. I look wild as a millionaire, Sasha." 

"When you and Itchy arrived San Fran in sixteen years ago at the place where David and I lived there," Sasha concerns thinking, watching my green eyes. "Does that mean my owner can talk to both of you and even me when you kissed my lips, Charlie?" 

I remember both of them back then at San Fran. My love is going over her head like Anne-Marie and David are both universal, meaning that their abilities are the things that they may have exclusive to them from the inside to communicate animals like us, dogs, cats, and some wilderness if possible. 

"Yes," I answer. Sasha's breath grasps my neck. "Itchy and I wore this dreadful collars from Red's Curio Shop to visible us for a limited time instead of being a ghost when became an angel." 

Sasha narrows her gorgeous eyes, thinking but pays close attention. "Back then, from the late 30s, I have worn the golden life watch to strengthen up the immortality I was when going back to Earth to confront my best friend." I give a hint to her. She seems again wide her eyes. 

"Oh, my God," She flattens her paw onto her beautiful mouth. "How are David and Anne-Marie can communicate with animals like us?" 

"The people from down here seems to have a credit to only ones who can relate to anyone like us but not everyone on Earth," I explain to create the purpose of both of their ability. "You saw what I talked to David at the beginning; I wore the collar to show myself mortal as I come from Heaven. At New Orleans, Anne Marie has her unique ability to speak when I saw her with Carface and Killer." 

"Without the kiss," I hear Sasha's critical thinking, "David can't understand me. I don't get it." 

"There may some dogs can have the same ability they have because maybe you were not one of the individual dogs they can come up with humans. I did have to deserve the first kiss to you and got over talking as David heard you back then." I look at the tower and notice eleven-fifty before the midnight's council meeting. Sasha can understand a little. It gets complicated to believe what some people and dogs can communicate with each other at most, looks impressive as incredible moments. 

"Itchy was one of the individual dogs?" Sasha determines. 

"He's considered one of them actually," I say. "I have no other notice to me that I hadn't talked to any humans in the late '30s before I died." 

"Have your parents know you died a long time ago?" 

"I don't know," I shake my head. The clouds seem slightly moving to the east, the ground I feel was soft like marshmallows in a thin white veil. The sky looks peaceful - large white gems with humidity in its behind like comets coming from the grounds of marshmallows rise and fly. Sasha and I see the angels enjoy themselves comfortable to visual the night sky's light gems over there at the marshmallow hills. "I hope my parents can see me right now when I saw them ran away for the last time." 

Sasha and I kiss gently. Her lips are softer than the cloud. I hear my daughter's voice after she called me "Dad." Her paws and legs are approaching quickly. She's born first and oldest than our kids. I'm always proud of her because she deserves working with one of David's father's old friend as an officer. 

"You coming to the council with me, honey?" I ask Sasha. 

"Yeah," she nods. "Why do you asked?" 

"I just don't feel like going alone for a walk." 

Pulling our heads away after I pressed my beloved's cherry lips, the paws behind us screech the clouds. My daughter arrives. She has a fluffy hair like my love does, looks courageous like me, her grins like mines, her eye color like Sasha's. "Dad, Itchy is on our way here. The council meeting is about ten minutes to start the briefing. I believe we cannot delay this time because Annabelle wants all of us to get there ASAP." 

I sincerely love my daughter to do what she takes obey from Annabelle's orders; she cannot corrupt. She can stick around for my best friend as her favorite uncle every day. My daughter believes and loves his story about me who confronted the love interest and her owner, who ran away from home in San Francisco in sixteen years ago. Sasha and I can see our bravery K-9 officer. Her stance is more mines like I defended Itchy from all the troubles we were. I pause at least less than five. 

"Is everything okay here? You guys look not wanna sleep with these pillows." She doesn't do an offense to both of us, though; she uses a manner as a family we stay together. 

"Of course, Tara. Your father had some 'uncomfortable' rest for just a while when I looked at the fabulous night lights." I say. Tara comes closer as she seems curious. 

"You slept well, right?" Tara asks. Sasha and I will have a later conversation about the time when I found Anne-Marie in New Orleans. I probably will not lie to Tara and my kids because even that I made a promise to them for telling the truth. In time, I will explain to my children about me from New Orleans back then. 

"Yeah. Your daddy slept well. Come here, Tara." I give her a slightly cuddle for love. "I love you, Tara," I say lightly. 

"Love Ya too, dad! For God's sake, I always will! So to you, mom." Tara beams. 

Sasha gives her a beautiful look and joins us a bear hug. "I'm right here, sweetie," Sasha said. As long as we get a long hug, we let ourselves go. 

"Okay," I go walk along to Tara as Sasha is right behind us, will catch up to both of us to head the council meeting. "Let's fly us to the Cookies 'n' Creme briefing." 

Tara was confused but laughed. I called the Council Briefing as "Cookies 'n' Creme" because, during her puppy age, Tara's only passion is what she loves to eat her favorite ice creme including the cookies for vanilla and chocolate. My daughter accidentally attacked and stole David's sweetest taste of frozen cereal surroundings all over the ice creme of his. Tara's my only daughter - the ice creme lover she would refuse to stop eating.

**Author's Note:**

> Of course, there are timelines which supposed to be part of canon. My story takes place in the alternate universe of the original times. In other words, the first movie took place in the late 30s. And the second movie took place in more than 50 years later. So in my headcanon and part of the alternate universe, the second's tale will take in the 60s. 
> 
> Gladly, my boy, Charlie is such a big heart, do you agree? Moving on to the next!


End file.
